


Coffee Addicts at Work

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ccino is a blushy mess, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffytale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killer is a good wingman, M/M, Multi, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Studio versions by Zu on Tumblr, studio au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Nightmare is oblivious to Ccino's stares and Killer can't stand it, having fallen for the lovely intern with the good coffee himself. So what other choice does he have other than getting his lover together with the completely consufed Ccino?
Relationships: Catpuccino, Ccino/Killer/Nightmare, Ccnino/Killer, FluffyNight, FluffyNightKiller, Killermare, Nightmare/Ccino, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about this for the past week!! Aaaaaa

“Heyy, Coffee-boy”, Killer called out to Ccino who just passed him in the break room.

“T-that's not my name”, Ccino protested, then sighed and added: “Do you want anything?”

“I noticed you starin' at Nightmare, y'know”, Killer smirked, putting his script down on the small table. “And that cute blush of yours didn't go unnoticed by me either.”

“I-I”, Ccino wasn't quite sure how to react. “I have no interest in stealing your boyfriend, Killer. I would never-”

“Who said anything about stealing here?”, Killer asked, the smile never leaving his face. “I'm all about sharing, Cappuccino! And Nightmare could surely use a soft blushy coffemachine like you.”

“W-what the- I'm _not_ a coffee-machine!”, Ccino protested but couldn't help the blush on his face. Killer just said what?

“See, I could try and convince my partner to give it a try”, Killer told him. “The three of us, how does that sound? I know you never even spared me a glance, but just consider. I'm sure we can get along.”

Ccino's whole face lit up. Killer suggested what now?? “I.. I.. uuuhm -what?”

Killer chuckled. “You _are_ cute like that. So, what about the offer?”

“You would.. h-help me get together with N-nightmare?”, Ccino stuttered, still not believing this was happening.

“The one and only”, Killer nodded. 

“Aaah, y-yes please??!”

Killer laughed and picked up his script again. “He'll be done with dress- and make-up in a few, get us the usual done alright?”

Ccino just nodded and left towards the kitchen as fast as he could.

“So, Ccino”, Killer started, leaning on the handrail of the balcony.

“Who now?”, Nightmare asked, sipping his coffee while nose-deep in his script on the bench behind his lover.

“The intern, coffee-boy”, Killer said.

“Hmm, yeah, what about him?”

“What do you think about him?”

“Nothing?”; Nightmare answered with a questioning tone to his voice. “I mean, coffee's gotten better since he showed up here”, he shrugged. “Am I supposed to think something about him.”

“Well, he _is_ kinda cute, isn't he?”

The sound of something shattering could be heard and Killer turned around. Maybe that was his mistake as he barely saw the broken cup and the spilled coffee before Nightmare gripped him by the collar and slammed him into the handrail.

“What. Are. You. Trying. To. Tell. Me, Killer?”, he asked, obviously angry. “If you're so tired of me and want to hook up with someone else, there sure are other ways to say that! Am I not enough?!”

“Night”, Killer said and lifted his hands to cup Nightmare's cheeks in them. “Hey, Nightingale, you got it all wrong!” He leaned down, nuzzling his head against the other. “Say, you really didn't notice it at all?”

“Noticed what? Kills, what the hell are you playing?”

“Damn, the boy is head over heels for you”, Killer laughed.

“Are you telling me there's already someone to take your place, so you can just leave me or what?”

Killer leaned down and kissed his lover. “Still love you, babe. Just saying, think about it. Why limit yourself to one if you can have two?”

Nightmare stayed silent for a long time, still pinning Killer to the handrail. Then he sighed. “Killer”, he rasped and leaned against his lover. “Are you.. sure about this?”

“'Course I am!”

“I.. don't even know him..”

“He's a total sweetheart though!”, Killer chimed. “Won't hurt a fly, blushes at the smallest thing.. and he makes great coffee!”

That made Nightmare laugh. “You really are one of a kind”, he smiled. “Fine, I'll talk to the boy. He obviously caught your eye, even if you didn't manage to catch his.”

Killer nodded. “Maybe find him after we're done on set or something. Get his number, talk to him..”

“Don't promise yourself too much there, idiot.”

Killer smiled at the way Nightmare lovingly called him idiot. Somehow, he came to love this nickname. On their way off the balcony they passed Nightmare's 'unfinished' coffee. 

“You should.. tell someone about your.. uhh.. coffee-accident there, Nighty”, Killer mentioned. Nightmare hummed unamused. 

Once back inside they passed Ccino who just seemed to be on his way back to the kitchen.

“Hey, Ccino”, Nightmare called out to him. Ccino turned around immediately, a bright blush on his face.

“Y-yes?” Oh god, he knew his name??

“I.. kinda broke a cup out on the balcony, spilled coffee's all over the place..”

“I-I'll clean it up immediately, no need to worry!”, Ccino said and already turned around to run to the kitchen.

“Oh yeah, also”, Nightmare spoke and Ccino stopped right in his tracks. “Meet me at the front gates after work.” 

With that he grabbed Killer's hand and went off to the set, ready to finally get that stupid scene done. 

Ccino stood in the hallway for a few more minutes, completely frozen and not sure he heard right. Nightmare had just told him to – what?

After he cleaned up and changed his clothes Ccino sprinted out of the building as fast as he could, stumbling as he passed the main entrance. Nightmare already stood outside, waiting.

“I.. I'm here!”, he panted as he finally came to a halt next to the actor. 

Nightmare shoved a piece of paper and a pen at him and as Ccino only looked at him dumbfounded, he said: “Got a phone? Write your number down and give me the things back. That's a good pen and I'd like to keep it.”

Ccino nodded and quickly scribbled his number down, then returned the items to Nightmare with a slight bow. Nightmare sighed.

“I'm.. free the rest of the evening”, he mentioned, looking to the side. “Wanna.. ugh.. go somewhere? Dinner, maybe?”

Ccino fumbled with his jacket. Damn, how was he supposed to.. “I.. I'm sorry, I can't.. I.. have to go home and feed my cats, I-”

“Fine”, Nightmare huffed. “Your place then.” It surely wasn't because he was intrigued by the idea of cute, purring, fluffy furballs, he told himself. No, this was all only because Killer wanted him to get to know the intern. 

Ccino didn't react at first, just staring off into the distance, mouth hanging open just a little. After about three minutes Nightmare got annoyed by it and waved his hand in front of him.

“Damn, what am I getting into”, he breathed. “Hey, Ccino, still alive in there?”

Ccino seemed to snap out of it, looking at Nightmare. “Uuuh, y-yes?”

“You know you can just tell me if you don't want me over at yours.”

“T-that's not it!”, Ccino exclaimed. “I- I'd love for you to come visit me, just.. I.. haven't cleaned for two days and I don't have a lot of food over and-”

Nightmare sighed and facepalmed, effectively stopping Ccino's rambling. “Look, I don't know what you're thinking about me, but I'm not some snobby, rich, ignorant asshole. I eat like normal people do and I certainly don't mind a few cat hairs lying around in the doorway. You don't need to take me out to some fancy dinner, I am the one who asked to come over to your place.”

Ccino blushed and quietly mumbled: “It's two train-stations from here, if we go now we should make it to the next train.”

Nightmare nodded and they left for the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their "date" ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**I corrected my accidental German and I am sorry for whoever read it before that** _

As they entered Ccino's apartment they were immediately greeted by two over-eager cats jumping around them. Ccino lifted one of them up, lovingly cuddling it and whispering: “Hey love, I'm home.”

Once Ccino was done getting greeted by his cats they both got out of their shoes and jackets and Ccino showed Nightmare to the living room.

“You can sit down on the sofa if you want, I'll feed the cats real quick and.. uuhm, is there anything you're allergic against? Asking for dinner!”

“Hmm? No, I'm fine”, Nightmare answered, and watched as Ccino left for the kitchen. He chuckled slightly as he saw the cats following him, then heard Ccino talk to them while he prepared their food.

Meanwhile Nightmare took the time to look around the living room a little. It was really tidy, sure a few cat hairs flew around, one or two specks of littler close to the boxes, but.. no dust to be seen on the cabinet he just stopped in front of. Pictures of cats were lined on it and Nightmare took some time to look at them in detail. Something about them made him feel warm inside and he smiled slightly.

Walking around a little more he noted how small the apartment really was, a lot of furniture put closely together. Humming, he sat down on the sofa. It felt nice, the pillows in the back really soft. He closed his eyes and thought about how he should approach the situation with Ccino.  
_Just talk to him_ , Killer had said. Nightmare huffed. If only it was that easy. Killer was the outgoing one out of the two of them. Nightmare.. didn't really know how to deal with people outside of work.

Nightmare was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard something clatter to the floor in the kitchen and stood up, walking over to Ccino.

As Ccino saw him he sputtered: “Ah, Nightmare, I told you you could-”

“Yeah, I know”, Nightmare shrugged. “But it sounded like like you might need some help. So, what did you drop?”

Ccino blushed and awkwardly held up a knife. “I was.. cutting vegetables”, he said.

“I see”, Nightmare chuckled and stepped closer, looking over Ccino's shoulder as the other continued preparing for dinner. He wasn't exactly skilled with a knife and Nightmare sighed before he walked to stand directly behind Ccino and put both his hands over the other's. Ccino jumped out of surprise, then almost stopped breathing as he realised what just happened. A blush crept up on his face.

“Here”, Nightmare rasped. “Try it a little more like this”, he moved their intertwined hands a few times. “Can't watch you almost cut yourself. And now, try it on your own.”

Ccino nodded and tried to copy what Nightmare had done with his hands. “Is this.. better?”, he asked.

Nightmare looked over his shoulder for a moment, then said: “Yes, definitely. You're doing good.” Ccino just blushed even deeper and tried his best to concentrate on the work at hand. “You got like.. another knife so I can help you?”, Nightmare asked. “If you're already cooking for me, I might as well..”

Ccino put down his knife again and rummaged around in his drawers. “You don't have to”, he said, “But if you really want to-”

“I want to”, Nightmare interrupted him, taking on of the tomatoes and cutting them into pieces.

Ccino watched him for a minute before he said: “Wow, you're really good at this..”

Nightmare had to laugh at that. “What did you expect? Were you really thinking I'd be a complete wimp in the kitchen? Someone has to make food and I'm not letting Killer use anything other than the microwave.”

“You're.. cooking for the both of you?”, Ccino asked a little surprised.

“Honestly, even though we have the money, going out for dinner every day would be way too much work, we want to spend some quality time at home as well.”

“You're an amazing actor _and_ a good cook!”, Ccino exclaimed. “What else can you do? Speak five languages and ride a horse or something?”

“Not.. exactly”, Nightmare laughed. He shook his head. “I'm not here to talk about myself anyway. I.. wanted to get to know you, so tell me a little.. while we let this cook.” Nightmare put the last view ingredients in the pot and turned on the stovetop.

“There's not much to say”, Ccino admitted. “I have cats and I can cook coffee. And I really look up to you..”

“And, is there anything else you do in your free-time?”, Nightmare asked. “Like on the weekends when you don't have to cook coffee for all of us?”

“I.. like to read, sometimes. I.. actually have a library card and sometimes, if I find a good book I take it home and read with a cat in my lap.”

Nightmare's whole face lit up as he heard that. “So you like to read?”, he asked. “I should really invit you over to my place once, see if you want any of my books!”

“You enjoy reading too?”, Ccino asked, eyes wide.

Nightmare chuckled slightly and nodded. “I have a lot of books in my room, actually. So many that Killer started calling it the library instead. He keeps joking if reading the script isn't enough already.”

Ccino laughed at that. “I was just gonna ask the same, really.”

“Sometimes I just really want to read something that has nothing to do with the role I'm playing. Immerse in a completely different world, you know?”, Nightmare sighed exasperated.

“I see”, Ccino nodded. “So, what's your favorite type of story? Romance, action..?”

Nightmare blushed. “Y-you'll probably figure it if you visit me.”

“Ah!”, Ccino's whole face took colour again. Was that an invitation??

He looked behind himself confused as Nightmare jumped up all of a sudden, pulling the pot oof the stove to save it from spilling everywhere. “That was close”, he sighed. “We shouldn't have lost focus of it. Well, guess we can eat now.”

Ccino looked at him, still blushing before he turned to gather plates. “Right, right!”, he called and ran to the living room. “Let's eat over here! It's a lot more comfortable!”

Nightmare just hummed and brought the pot over, placing it on the table.

“Uuh, coffee or tea?”, Ccino asked, running back to the kitchen. “The food is still hot so I thought I could make something to drink for us.”

“Tea”, Nightmare said and walked back to the kitchen as well. “Can't have coffee in the evening.”

“Oh, yeah, that seems fair”, Ccino said, picking a tea bag instead and heating the water. Once it was done he handed Nightmare a cup and took one of his own, walking back to the living room. They sat down on the sofa and Ccino got both of them some of the food on their plates. 

Nightmare barely picked his spoon up before a cat jumped into his lap. 

“Aah, no, hey you can't, he's wearing black pants!”, Ccino called out, trying to get the cat away from Nightmare.

“It's okay”, Nightmare smiled. “They needed a wash anyway. Though, if Killer sees this.. well, he would be so envious of me right now”, he chuckled.

“Huh? Why?”, Ccino asked.

“He really loves cats”, Nightmare said. “He'd probably kill for them if I think about it. Bet he'd give anything to get to your home if I told him you own two of these fluffy guys.”

“Killer.. seems like a nice person”, Ccino blushed, slowly starting to eat his food.

“He.. can be an idiot at times”, Nightmare sighed, trying to somehow eat over the cat. “But.. he's a kind, loving and honest idiot.”

“The way you talk about him..”, _do I even have a chance?_

“You know..”, Nightmare smiled. “Recently, he started talking about you almost the same. Actually.. he asked me to see if we would get along.”

“So.. he's the only reason you aske-”

“No”, Nightmare interrupted Ccino. “I'm not only doing this for him. He told me you.. got a little crush on me and faintly.. I'm interested.”

Nightmare chuckled again as he watched Ccino's whole face light up in a blush that almost reached his neck. “Y-you.. wha- you what?”, he stammered. “N-no way..”

“Killer already fell for you and I know he's got a good taste”, Nightmare smiled. “You're really kind and I'm willing to give this a try.. If! And only if you will give Killer a try. Maybe show him your cats some day.”

“I never thought you were that close with Killer”, Ccino mumbled. “But you seem to have a really lovely relationship and put a lot of trust into each other.”

Nightmare smiled and picked up his cup, removing the teabag after he checked if it was done. "Even if it doesn't look like it, Killer means a lot to me", Nightmare hummed. "And.. I never considered having a relationship with more than one person, but now that he suggested it.. I can already see you joining us. We might need someone like you, soft and kind and all the things we aren't."

"Don't talk like that about yourself! I.. I'm sure you're both absolutely amazing people!"

"Thanks", Nightmare hummed. "You know.. I always thought you only wanted to be with me because I was a famous actor. But it seems you have seen other things that drew you to me."

"I... It wasn't your job that made me fall for you!", Ccino nodded. "Though.. I always considered you unapproachable because of it. Plus the fact that you already had someone."

"We're normal people just like you", Nightmare noted. "Our jobs don't define us." He leaned back after he finished his meal and looked at the clock on the wall. "Stars", he sighed. "Is it really that late already?"

“Hmm, it is”, Ccino nodded. “Do you have to leave?”

Nightmare pet the cat in his lap and closed his eyes. “I'll stay until I finished my tea”, he hummed. “I really enjoyed this evening with you.”

“I.. I did too!”, Ccino agreed, sipping his own tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, I guess xD


End file.
